Selected neuropsychiatry conditions (Alzheimer's Disease (AD), Schizophrenia (SC), and Dystonia musculouem deformons (DMD) were studied with quantitative anatomical techniques in order to establish clinicopathological correlates and elucidate pathogenesis. Some of the structures incriminated in our research were further studies during gestation to discern possible developmental results which could give rise to these neuropsychiatric conditions. A. In AD: We described involvement of the noradrenergic system in hippocampal pathology and suggested a possible relationship to the dystonia observed in this condition. B. In SC: We reviewed the literature and current status of the Neuropathology of schizophrenia and examined alternate methods for the quantitative assessment of gliosis. C. In DMD: We provided the first report of pathology involving various brainstem structures. D. In Development: We examined the "strisome" pattern of innervation of baboons at several stages of gestation and adulthood the significance of the project lies in the identification of pathological correlates to those neuropsychiatric conditions as a first step towards the discovery of their etiology and possible therapeutic interventions.